violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum at Lebanon
Dad: So we are at Beirut, Lebanon to explore it's wonders. Leland: Or should I say it's civil war wonders of people bombing and killing each other! Carlos: But the war ended in 1990. Yuki: And you egged the pilot while we were on the airplane! Dad: Yeah, you should be lucky we weren't on the No-Fly list! Leland: Well I'm scared! Dad: About what? Leland: Okay, you heard of the legend "Where Bad Kids Go"? Carlos: No. Yuki: Is this suppose to be a joke? Leland: No! Here's what it says: "Where Bad Kids Go" was a kids' show that was hosted in Lebanon Kids TV and lasted through 1978-1989. Every episode lasted about 30 minutes and contained strange and sinister images. To this day, no one knows the true purpose of the show. Most believe it was a thinly veiled attempt on the part of the media to use scare tactics to keep kids in place, because the moral of every episode revolved around very uptight ideologies: stuff like, “bad kids stay up late,” “bad kids have their hands under the covers when they sleep,” and “bad kids steal food from the fridge at night.” The show was bizarre at best. The show was usually in Arabic, and the most part the images were very graphic and comprehensive. The thing that stuck with everyone the most, however, was the closing scene. It remained much the same in every episode. The camera would zoom in on an old, rusted, closed door. As it got closer to the door, strange and sometimes even agonizing screams would become more audible. It was extremely frightening, especially for children's programming. Then a text would appear on the screen in Arabic reading: “That's where bad kids go.” Eventually both the image and the sound would fade out, and that would be the end of the episode. Dad: Well I'm never sleeping again! Carlos: And what happened to the show? Leland: Like I said earlier, it got cancelled in 1989, and the building that filmed the show was abandoned after the civil war. Yuki: Well we're here to explore, not tell stories! Now let's go! 2 hours later... Dad: This is great. We almost got mugged, if it weren't for Leland saying "you know what". And people are acting like wild animals in the ghetto! Leland: I guess they haven't learned from the war! Carlos: Look! There's an abandoned building! Yuki: And it says "Headquarters of Lebanon Kids TV". Dad: NO WAY!!! WE GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!!! Leland: What's the point? Carlos: It'll be awesome! Yuki: And they might left off valuable things! Leland: This building looks to have been abandoned in the 90s! Dad: Well let's go in! They enter the building Leland: Boy it stinks! Carlos: IS THAT A DEAD BODY?!?! Yuki: HOLY S***!!! Dad: No! It's just a sleeping homeless guy! The homeless man wakes up, screams, and runs out the building Dad: ...Okay? Leland: Let's continue! 30 minutes of exploring later, they come across a old, rusted closed door Dad: It's a door. Leland: Wait... THAT'S THE ONE IN "WHERE BAD KIDS GO"!!! Carlos: How? Leland: Look! It's old, rusted, and closed! Just like in the show! Yuki: I've seen many of those doors! Leland: Well I'm going in! Dad: Leland you can't! Carlos: It might be locked! Leland: (pulls handle and opens it a little) See? Dad: ...FINE!!! They open a go inside. The room is covered with the words "هذا هو المكان الذي يذهب الأطفال سيئة" (THIS IS WHERE BAD KIDS GO). Blood, feces, and tiny bone fragments are scattered all over the floor. Dad: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Yuki: This isn't right... Leland: WHAT IS THAT?!?! In the middle of the room is a microphone hanging from the wall. The microphone has a noose tied to it, and the body of Sayori is seen dangling to the noose Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up building) Dad: LELAND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?! Leland: I'm tired of Sayori and her rope problem! Carlos: But now the site of "Where Bad Kids Go" is gone! Yuki: And there isn't evidence that it even existed! Leland: Oh well! Dad: GO!!! WE'RE DONE WITH LEBANON!!! Leland: Good! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters